Love on Shetland Islands
by Zakemur
Summary: Alice and Shun were sent to Shetland Islands. They fall for each other there...


Shun was at school. Alice was there too. She came to study in Japan a year ago. They were in the Geography class. The teacher announced:

"Today two students who have good grades will have a chance to finish their education in Great Britain."

"Great Britain? Education in Japan is on a high level."Shun said to Alice.

"In Great Britain education is better." Alice commented.

The teacher continued:

"The students will finish school in Lerwick and after finishing the school they'll continue their Oxford University for free. Can anyone tell me where Lerwick is situated? It is a very small place so many of you never heard about it." No one knew about it except Alice and Shun. They both raised their hands and both screamed:

"SHETLAND ISLANDS, WHICH BELONG TO SCOTLAND!"

"That is right…So in this envelope I hold in my hands has a letter with the name of the two students." The teacher opened the envelope and began to read a very long letter.

"I bet the ones who shall go to Britain will be Yoshi and Yue."

"Yes, I think you are right. They could become…*giggle*… a couple. "

"If a boy goes with a girl there they'll defiantly become a couple! And Shetland Islands are a very romantic place."

"You are right; it is a very beautiful place."

"And cold too, if someone goes on a ship there from Japan they'll end up like in Titanic."

"Yes, but Yoshi and Yue are very lucky to go there. Someday I'll visit that place."

"Me too…"

The teacher said:

"The first student is Shun Kazami."

"What me, I'm the one who is going to Great Britain... That was sudden… Well Alice goodbye in hope we see each other again!"Shun said to Alice. He made a mistake by using the last sentence. It made Alice sad.

"Goodbye…I'll never forget you…"Alice said and tears fell from her eyes. She thought she never sees Shun ever again.

"Hey Alice don't cry, we'll see each other ,maybe in ten years or something like that."Shun began to cheer her up. But the word "ten years" made her cry even stronger

"The next student who will go with Shun is Alice Gehabich!"The teacher said.

"It was a very painful goodbye."Shun said with irony.

"Wow! That was really sudden."Alice said.

"Welcome to my world."

"Ok now, you two go talk to the principal. He'll explain."

After talking to the principal they got tickets and visas and after one day they sat on a ship and swam to Shetland Islands.

On the way to Shetlands Islands:

"You like me."Shun was joking with Alice.

"No I don't."Alice said blushing.

"Yes you do. You wouldn't cry like that when you knew we shall see each other ever again."

"No I don't…"

"Ok…I was just kidding. It is not like me to make such jokes."

"Ha-ha-ha…Very funny!"Alice said with sarcasm. Anyways she didn't take Shun's words as a joke. It was a very serious thing to her. But she forgot about that in a while. It was dinner time in the ship. The restaurant was very beautiful and the food was very delicious. Our heroes were very satisfied.

"I liked that lobster a lot!"Alice said.

"Yes, it was delicious." Shun agreed.

Suddenly slow music began to play. Suddenly a couple stood up and began to dance, then another couple stood up and so and so. It was like a plague. Soon almost all the people in the restaurant began to dance. Only some people were still sitting. Alice and Shun were sitting. Suddenly Alice blushed and mumbled:

"D…D...Do you want to dance with me?"

"Nice joke, I'm not falling for that." Shun said smiling.

"N…No it is n…not a joke."

"Not a joke, right…Well then…Ok."

"You are joking right? This is very rude, Shun."

"I'm not joking Alice, let's dance."

Alice blushed, Shun stood up. Alice was pretty shy. She was so worried that she couldn't feel her own feet. If she stood up she could have fallen, luckily Shun gave her his hand and she stood up. They began to dance. Alice turned red while dancing.

"Hey Alice are you ok?"Shun asked.

"Y…Yes."

"Relax, it is just a dance."

Soon the Dance was over. Shun began to joke again:

"So you do like me."

"No I don't."Alice answered angrily." It looks like you like me."

"Ha-ha-ha…Now that is offensive…Ha-ha-ha-ha!"Shun began to laugh. Alice didn't want to laugh at first but she couldn't hold herself and began to laugh.

_After ten days the ship arrived to Lerwick…_


End file.
